


Deku, Pine Tree and Shooting Star

by BlazeAltair



Category: Gravity Falls, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bill is a villain, Crossover, Dipper and Mabel were orphans, Dipper get a new sister, Dipper is a protective brother, Dipper is badass, F/M, Mabel is a human rainbow, Mineta is a jerk, Not a demon, Transcendence AU reference, Uraraka get a new brother, because why not, honestly everyone hates him, midoriya is shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeAltair/pseuds/BlazeAltair
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was the ninth wielder of One For All and the successor of All Might. He attended UA in order to become the next Symbol Of Peace. On the way, he met two foreign student and together, they aiming to become the top heroesDipper Pines and Mabel Pines were two foreign UA student from Gravity Falls. They're aiming on become the top heroes and on the way, they made many friends at UA.





	1. The Pines

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my second fic on AO3 and my first crossover fic. I hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> *Disclaimer*  
I didn't own the characters. Boku no hero academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei and Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirch and Disney. There were also some references and character that belongs to Gravity Falls AU Transcendence AU which also not mine.

“Come on, Dip! We cannot be late for our first day!” “Calm down, Mabel. The school won’t start until 9. It’s only half past seven right now.” Dipper sighed seeing his twin sister's enthusiasm. “ I know but we could take this time to know our classmates!” Mabel exclaimed happily.

Dipper cannot blame her for that. They have spent almost 3 years training with their great uncles, or for short, grunkles in Gravity Falls to mastered their quirk so they could participate the foreign student entrance exam for UA, the most prestigious hero school in the whole world. After a lot of convincing for their parents, they finally allowed to participate the exam which take part last month. Dipper almost fainted when they got their result letters and there’s hologram of the pro-hero / teacher Snipe announced that they passed the exam.

“I still can’t believe that we are going to UA! Mom and Dad were so happy, Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford even pay for our trip here.” Mabel said. It’s true, since the attack by the villain Bill Cipher and his Henchmaniacs, Mystery Shack have become a must visit tourist attraction even more popular than ever, paying for their trip to Japan were just a small matter. Grunkle Ford even get his research partner help in Japan to rent a medium sized apartment for them.

“ I know Mabes. But keep your bubbly self for our new classmates.” teased Dipper. He is wearing the standard UA school uniform, with the addition of his favourite blue and white pine tree trucker hat. Mabel pouted and land a weak punch on her twin’s shoulder. “Ouh! MABEL!” He shouted. Mabel run away ahead while turning around and stick his tongue out to her twin. She wears a standard UA uniform, save for her iconic shooting star sweater tied around her waist.

As she run and not looking where she’s going, she accidentally crash with another person “Ahhh!!!” She fall on her hip. “Mabel!” “Oh my god! I’m sorry! Are you okay?” Mabel looked up to see a boy, maybe around her age, having green hairs, eyes the same colour as his hairs, and freckles on his face giving her a hand to help her up. “Yeah yeah! I’m ok! No need to worry!” she said as she accepted the boy's hand. “Mabel! Are you okay?” Dipper said as he reached those two. “ I’m okay bro bro. No need to turned into overprotective brother mode right now.” Mabel said as she patted away the dust from her skirt.

“ I’m not overprotective! I’m just worried.” “ Are you okay? Sorry for my sister’s clumsine- OUCH ” Dipper said to the boy as Mabel elbowed his rib. “No no, don’t worry. I’m okay... Wait, are you guys going to UA?” the boy said. “Yes, and judging from your uniform, you too are going to UA, am I right?” Dipper said. “ Yeah! My name is Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you.” Midoriya introduced himself. “Nice to meet you too. I’m Mason Pines, but just call me Dipper and this is my twin sister, Mabel.” “Hi!” Dipper introduced themselves and Mabel greeted Midoriya.

“Wait, are you two the foreign students from America?” Midoriya asked with widened eyes. “Yup! That’s us!” Mabel answered him. “Wow! That’s cool! Did you guys want to walk school together? I want to asked a few questions along is you didn’t mind.” Midoriya said. “Sure. Why not? Also I’m pretty sure we are lost right now.” Dipper said while scratching the back of his head. The trio then walked together ( in Mabel case, skipped ) to school while talking about things.

.

.

.

“Oh, so you lived with you grunkles for the past three years to mastered your quirks?” Midoriya said as they walked along the corridor going to their class. Fortunately, Dipper and Mabel were placed in class 1-A, the same as Midoriya. This give him some relief as he had know someone else in the class. “Yup! That’s right.” Dipper said while his eyes observing the school.

“Hey guys! I see the class!” Mabel said as she pointed to a giant metal door, painted with the word 1-A in red. “Wow! Such a huge door!” Dipper said in awed as he eyed the door. The door almost 2 metres tall. “Yeah! What do you think Midori- Hey, are you okay?” Mabel stop herself as she glanced to Midoriya and she knows he’s nervous. “Uh, nothing. I’m just, you know, nervous.” He said. Mabel smiled sadly to him. She then take out a small, blue ball from her pocked and gripped it tightly. She then put her other hand on Midoriya's shoulder. “Hey, relax. No need to nervous. We are here with you.” She said. Midoriya suddenly felt a calming feeling in himself. The feeling were unnatural, but not unwelcome. ‘What is this feeling? Is it her quirk?’ he thought. He turned his head to her and saw her calming smile. He returned her smile and sigh. “Thank you.” He said. “ Ok, get in now.” Dipper said after see his new friend calming down from his nervousness. ‘Please I hope Kacchan were not in the same class as me' he thought.

'Of course he’s in the same class as me. Of course.’ Midoriya mentally hit his head into the wall when he saw Bakugou in the class, putting his feet on the table while been shouted by a boy with raven-coloured hair and wearing glasses. “ It’s such a disrespect to the school and the older upperclassmen to put your feet on the table! Put it down right now!” the boy said to Bakugou. “Shut up four eyes! Like I care!” Bakugou yelled at the boy. “ Four eyes?! My name is Tenya Iida from Somei Academy!” said that Iida guy. “Somei huh? Some stick up the ass elite you are heh. I should blast you to bits!” growled Bakugou. “Ehem” Dipper cleared his throat to gain their attention and it’s working. “Deku” Bakugou growled while starring dagger at Midoriya.

In a blink of an eye, Iida suddenly were in front the trio. ‘How the hell he got here so fast?!’ they thought. “Greetings! I’m Tenya Iida from Somei Acade-” “Tenya Iida from Somei Academy. We heard that first time.” Mabel cutted the robot-like boy before he could finish. “Oh, I remember you! Sorry to underestimate you. You clearly sees the hidden purpose of the exam.” Said Iida while he’s bowing at Midoriya. “Oh, no. I didn’t know about the new rescue point. I just destroyed the zero pointers to save the girl trapped underneath the rumble.” Said Midoriya while rubbing the back of his neck. “Then you exceed my expectation. You saved the girl with heroic instinct. Definitely a character of hero!” said Iida while moving his hand in chopping motion. ‘I swear this guy was a terminator in disguise’ Dipper thought.

“ What’s a zero pointer?” Mabel asked. “What? You didn’t know?” Iida asked. Mabel shook her head. “ We didn’t have anything called zero pointer in our exam in America. We have some villain fighting simulation with some volunteers third year student from local hero school.” Said Mabel. “America? Wait, are you the foreign students who took the foreign UA student entrance exam?” asked Iida with a shock on his face. “Yup! My name is Mabel Pines. And this is my brother Mason Pines but you can call him Dipper!” said Mabel cheerfully while slinging her arm on Dipper’s shoulder. “Are you guys twins?” Dipper rolled his eyes at Iida obvious question “Yup again!” answered Mabel. 

“Hey, it’s you!” the four turned around to see a brunette girl with bob cut hair and brown eyes. “You are the one who saved me from the giant zero pointer!” she said while looking at Midoriya. “Oh, it-it's no-n-nothing.” Midoriya shuttered with visible blush on his face. “ I’m Ochako Uraraka by the way. Thank you for saving me!” Uraraka said. “ You’re welcome. I’m Izuku Midoriya, this is Mason Pines, but you can call him Dipper, his twin sister Mabel Pines and that is Tenya Iida.” Midoriya introduced himself and his new found friend. “Wait, are you two the foreign students? Your name doesn’t sound local.” Uraraka asked as she tilted her head. “Yeah! That’s right! I’m Mabel and I loved pigs. I hope we can be friend!” beamed Mabel while shaking Uraraka's hand. Uraraka chuckled seeing Mabel's enthusiastic personality. “I hope so too.” Say Uraraka while returning the hand shake.

“If you’re here to make friend, I suggest you leave.” A grumpy voice startled the small group. They looked at the door entrance to see a caterpillar? A man? A caterpillar man? A pre-metamorphosis mothman? The may-or-may-not- a-caterpillar man turned around to showed itself to be a man inside a sleeping bag. The students starred the man for a few seconds before they rushed into the class. The caterpi- the man wiggled himself into the classroom and stand behind the teacher’s desk. “ It took you 8 second to silence the class. In hero course, time is money. I’m Shouta Aizawa and I’m gonna be your homeroom teacher.” Everyone thought the same thing 'He is the homeroom teacher?!’ Suddenly he pulled out 21 blue gym outfit from his sleeping bag. 'How does he fit all of that inside his sleeping bag? Pocket dimension?’ Dipper wondering. “Get into your PE uniforms and meet me at the training field.” Aizawa said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Dipper's quirk will be explained in next chapter. Feel free to leaves some kudos, comments and suggestions


	2. Quirk Apprehension Test (and quirk explanation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the quirk apprehension test! In this chapter, both Mabel's and Dipper's quirk would be explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, this chapter were really a pain in the ass to write. I have to rewatch the episodes to write. As usual, sorry for any grammatical errors and I hope you guys enjoy.

After about fifteen minutes, the whole class were already at the field. “Errr... Sir, what are we doing here? Didn’t we have an opening ceremony or something like that?” a literally pink skinned girl asked while raising her hand. “In UA, the teacher of the heroic course have the freedom to do whatever we want to our class in order to prepare and build the next generations of heroes.” Aizawa simply said. He then throws a softball at Bakugou who catch it immediately. “Bakugou, what’s your record for ball throwing in middle school?” Aizawa asked. “67 metres” he answered. Aizawa nodded while tapping something in his tablet. “Okay, now throw it but use your quirk. I don’t care how you do it, just don’t step out of the circle.” He said. Bakugou give a shit eating grin while stepping into the circle. He took a deep breath before ready to throw the ball. “DIIIIEEE!!!!!!” He shouted while throwing the ball with his explosion._ 'Die? I pretty sure I’m not the only one to think that didn’t sound heroic'_ Dipper thought. Aizawa turned his tablet to show the distance of Bakugou's throw. _705.2 Metres._ “ It’s important for us to know our limit.” Aizawa said. “It’s the first rational step into figuring what kind of hero you will be. Usually middle school wouldn’t allowed you to use your quirk, which I think was a completely bullshit considering the quirk was part of your body function.” He continued. “So today you will having quirk apprehension test for me to see how you handle your quirks.” 

“ That’s sounds fun!” Mabel beamed. “Fun you said huh. Alright, to make this test more _fun_ as Miss Pines said, the last person in rank for this test will be expelled.” Aizawa said with a shit eating grin. “WHAT?!” the whole class shocked. “ That’s not fair! We just barely start our first day!” Uraraka said. “ So you think this is not fair. In this heroic career, we heroes will put our live in line of work. We may wouldn’t be acknowledge by society or be blamed on some accident. So if I expelled you, just consider that I have you from this unfair line of work.” Aizawa responded. “Welcome to UA Hero Course.” He continued with a creepy grin.  
.  
.  
.

For the first test, 50-metre dash the students were getting ready and doing some warm up. Aizawa eyes focused on two student, more accurately two foreign student. He remembered the teachers meeting two months ago.

** _ Two months ago. _ **

“Special foreign student programme?” Vlad King said, looking at the paper work provided to each teacher. “ Yes. That’s right. As you know, Japan-America diplomatic relations have been a bit shaky for the past five years. But now, America with it new president wishes to strengthen the relations especially in quirk research and development.” Explained a bear/cat/dog/mouse creature who is the Principle of UA, Nedzu. “And as the first step, Japan agree to accept a numbers of American foreign student and vice versa. As one of the top hero school in Japan, UA agree to accept some student, as well as Shiketsu High School. The entrance exam for the American student would be held in America with the associate with Xavier High in America. Aizawa and Vlad King would represent UA to supervise the exam and help as the examiner.” He continued. “ So, Eraserhead and me would be in charge on choosing the candidate for the entrance?” Vlad King asked. “Yes. You would choose among the examinant who get the highest 10 points. We will have two students for class 1-A, two student for class 1-B and one student for the support course. But the support course student would be chosen by the American examiner.” Nedzu answered. “ I didn’t get paid enough for this” Aizawa groaned.

_ **One week later.** _

Aizawa groaned as he looked at the student profiles. The two student who caught his attention during the exam were coincidentally twins. Mason Pines and Mabel Pines. At first, he thought the two could be a good news for him, but as he saw where the twins come from, he swear there’s a power in heaven cruelly punish him for his past doings._ ‘Ughhhh... Gravity Falls. Just as I saw potential in them I saw disaster with it.’_ To him, everything from Gravity Falls were bad news. The attack by the villain, Bill Cipher almost cause an apocalypse to the whole world. And the reason of the villain attack in the first place was the mistake of a scientist, who he believe were also a Pines_. ‘ I can just hope trouble makers didn’t runs in the family'_ **_( a/n: oh, it does. ;) )_**. With his finger crossed, he wrote those two names as the foreign student for his class. He has no idea who Vlad is choosing for his class but Aizawa didn’t care either.

** _ Back in present time _ **

Aizawa just watched some of the students performance in the 50-metre dash. So far, the one with the worst performance is Midoriya. He didn’t seems to use his quirk. Judging from his entrance exam, it was most likely because he cannot control his quirk and his quirk could hurt his body. Well, maybe he will need some _motivation_. As for right now, time to see how the foreign students performs. “Pines, your up!” Aizawa said. “ Which one sir?” the twins asked simultaneously. “Both of you.” He said. The twins take their place at the starting line. “Prepare to eat dust, sis.” Dipper said to his sister with a smirk. He then slammed his palm onto the ground.**_ “Operta Virtus: Unicornis De Latibulis Surrexissent (Cryptic Power: Unicorn Dash)!” (a/n: yup, that’s what it’s mean in Latin. Google translate if you did not believe me)_ **Suddenly, the grown below him glowed with the colour of rainbow. When the glows vanished, Dipper appears to have horse like legs and his hair appears to be colourful as rainbows. But the most noticeable change was a horn similar to unicorn horn on his head. 

** _Mason ‘Dipper’ Pines_ **

** _Quirk: Supernatural transformation._ **

** _His quirk allows him to change certain part of his body similar to various type of supernatural creatures and also their powers. His passion in supernatural and his bond with supernatural creatures which live in Gravity Falls helps him to master his quirk. His great uncle, Stanford Pines also used to be a supernatural expert also help him with his quirk. The limit of his quirk was he can get very exhausted if he use too much transformation or if he uses too much power._ **

“Ughhh.... You know I hate when you use that form, bro bro.” Mabel groaned. “ What? This was the perfect form for this test. Also, I just like to pissed you off.” He said with a shit eating grin. “ Whatever Dip. Just beware with the power of...” “Love?” _**“ MABEEEL!”**_ she pulled out a red handkerchief from her pocket and gripped it tightly. She then turned towards her classmates and held her hand out towards them. Invisible to naked eyes, except for the twin, a bright red ray beamed from her hand towards them. “Errr... Guys, is it just me or suddenly there’s some kind of vibe here?” Jirou asked. “ I don’t know why but suddenly I felt hyped and want to cheer for them!” Uraraka said. “Me too!” Hagakure responded. “ Let’s cheer for them guys!” Ashido said. “You can do it guys!” “Come on Dipper! Beat you sister!” “We believe in you Mabel!” one by one, the students of 1-A started to cheer for them, except for Bakugou, Todoroki, Tokoyami and Koda. Bakugou just growled angrily, Todoroki with his stoic expression, Tokoyami just shook his head and Koda did cheer, but using sign language. “You think let everyone get hype and cheer for you could help you win against me, sis?” Dipper raised an eyebrow at his twin. Mabel just smirked at him.

** _ Mabel Pines _ **

** _Quirk: Spectrum emotion_ **

** _Her quirk allows her to affect others emotion using colours. She just need to touched a colour she needed and beamed the aura towards her target. Although, touching her target was a more effective way of doing it. Red is hyped and excited. Blue is calm and relaxing. Pink is loving. Yellow is fear. Green is determined. Indigo is compassion. Orange is greed. Black is hatred. White is honesty. Purple is anxious and nervous. Brown is guilt and remorse. She also can see people’s emotion in the form of aura._ **

“Maybe not. But the training with Wendy in the forest and cardio by Grunkle Stan could.” Mabel gave her best grin at him. “Fair enough.”  
Aizawa raised his hand. “Ready! On your mark! Get set! GO!!!” Just as Aizawa lowers his hand, both of the Pines ran with such incredible speed. Although Mabel quirk didn’t really helping her in the test, she manage to catch up with Dipper, which surprised the class and even Aizawa. They almost finish neck to neck._ “4.53 seconds” “5.04 seconds” “_Ughhhh...... I almost win. You just lucky this time bro bro.” Mabel said. “Yeah, of course. It’s the 9th time I got lucky, Mabes.” Dipper said. Mabel stick her tongue out at Dipper.

“Wow, that’s a cool quirk guys!” Midoriya said to them. “ What was that sudden hype feeling? Was that your doing Mabel?” Jirou asked. “Yup! That’s my quirk, _Spectrum Emotion_. Sorry if it cause discomfort for your guys.” Mabel answered. “Not at all. It’s good to feel a little bit excited and hype after the test.” Ashido said while doing a thumbs up._ ‘That explained what happen to me earlier.’_ Midoriya thought. “So, Dipper right? Does your quirk was turning into a Unicorn or what?” Kaminari asked Dipper. “Well, not exactly. My quirk called Supernatural Transformation. It allow me to transform my certain body part into various supernatural creatures characteristics and allows me to use their power.” Dipper explained. “Okay, let’s move on to the other test.” Aizawa said as he’s walking to the next test.  


_**(a/n: the rest of the class perform as the same in the manga/anime. I** _ _ **will focused on Dipper and Mabel.)** _

_Standing long jump_

The standing long jump was quite easy for the Pines twin. Dipper use his quirk and grew a pair of Griffin wings and fly across the sand box. “Hah, try to bet that Mabel.” Dipper said while smirking at Mabel. “Isn’t that cheating?” Mabel asked him. “The rule is finish the test. I don’t care how you do it as long you use your quirk.” Aizawa stated. Mabel only sighed and take her place at the starting point. She was only almost a metre away from the end of the sandbox. “ Ughhhhhhhh... Dang it!” Dipper just could chuckled at his sister's pouty face. Mabel then felt a little bit better when she saw Midoriya also landed within the sandbox although she felt a little sad for him. _‘Didn’t he managed to destroy a giant robot they said? Weird.’_ She thought.

_ Grip strength _

_‘ 86.20 Kg'_ The grip machine on Mabel’s hand shows the strength of her grip. “Wow Mabel! That’s awesome!” Hagakure says as she looked at Mabel’s result. “Thanks. All the boxing training and work out with my friends pay out.” She said while smiling at Hagakure. She (maybe) return the smile.

“Holy crap dude! That’s insane!” “Totally!” Mabel turned around to see her brother and Kaminari looking at Shouji's result. _‘540.0 Kg! Well, he has six hand anyway.’_ She then looked at Dipper’s result._ ‘193.8 Kg'_ He use his Manotour transformation on his arm. She giggled as she remembered about how her brother seeks the Manotour to become Manly. She and Grunkle Stan laughed at him for not be manly but by the end of the day, Grunkle Stan admitted that he his manly to stand on what’s right and also he have his first chest hair (before Mabel plucked it and put in her scrapbook)

_ Repeating side steps _

Dipper eyes widened as big as a plate when he saw Mineta bounced on his purple hair balls and resulting him a high score in repeating side steps. When Aizawa called out his name, he still puzzled on what form should he use. He then get an idea and walk to the three lines. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and slammed his hand onto the ground._** “Operta Virtus: Tunc Dominus! (Cryptic Power: Time Master!)”**_ The ground beneath him glows bright turquoise then the glows dies. Dipper looked the same, except now there were a symbol that looks like a sand timer on his forehead. When he opened his eyes, his eyes seems to glowing light blue. Out of sudden, he side steps so fast that no one can see him, just blue blur moving from one line to another. “Wow! How did he moves so fast!” Kirishima seems shocked as he looked at Mabel for explanation. “He didn’t. He uses his time power to slows down time around him, making him looked fast while technically, he just move with his normal speed.” Mabel explained. “Wow, I’m just speechless right now.” Jirou said. “Hurmm? Oh, Okey. Aizawa-sensei, Dipper asked how much time left?” Mabel asked Aizawa. “ Wait, how do you hear what he’s saying?” Midoriya asked as he didn’t hear anything from Dipper. “Oh, it’s kinda like a twins thing. Although our quirks is different, it somehow linked to each other. My quirk for example, allows me to see emotions in the form of aura around people and when I beamed it with my quirk and Dipper can see it too. That’s also how I can hear him. He may have slow down the time, but sometimes I’m unaffected.” She explained. The whole class were just dumbfounded with the knowledge about the kind of power their foreign classmates possessed. 

_ Ball throw _

The last test, the ball throw was... eventful. Yaoyorozu uses her quirk to create a canon and shot the ball. Uraraka uses her quirk on the ball to removed it weight, causing the ball to float into outer space, resulting her throw as infinity. Now it’s Midoriya’s turn to throw the ball. He took a deep breath and suddenly, his hand started to formed red streak. “Dip...” “Yeah, I see it too.” Thanks to Mabel’s quirk, the twins saw yellowish purple aura surrounding Midoriya, which means he’s in pain. “His quirk is hurting him.” Mabel whispered to Dipper. “Yeah. My bet that he still cannot control his quirk properly. He may broke his hand if he continue.” Dipper whispered back. “Should we tell Aizawa-sensei?” She asked. Dipper looked at Aizawa and saw something underneath his scarf. “I think Aizawa-sensei could handle it.” He said. Mabel just nodded and bring her focus back to the green-haired boy.

As Midoriya throws the ball, the ball didn’t fly across the field as he expected, instead the ball just landed in front of him. He just realised he didn’t feel many pain on his arm anymore. He turned around to see Aizawa staring him with he thought the most menacing eyes he had ever sees. His scarf started to flowing around him, revealing a yellow google underneath it. “I erased your quirk.” He simply said. Mabel gasped as realisation hits her. “He is Eraserhead!” she said. “Yup, he can erase your quirk simply by looking at you. When I saw his google, I knew he will take care of Midoriya.” Dipper stated, not breaking his glanced at the teacher. “Judging from what you’re doing, I’m sure you try to do the same trick you did on the entrance exam. And then what happen after you injured yourself? Are you intended to incapacitated yourself and have others to save you again? You cannot be a hero if you keep depends on others to help you. I will give you one more try, don’t make me expelled you.” He said as he tossed the ball to Midoriya while glaring dagger at him.

Midoriya gulped as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He then exhaled and opened his eyes as he ready to throw the ball. Dipper uses his quirk to slow down the time a little so he can see what exactly Midoriya is planning. As he swings his hand forward, Dipper saw the same red streak appears again. But instead of covering his whole hand, the streaks only appears at his index fingers. Dipper deactivated his quirk. As time return back to normal, Midoriya focused his power on his index finger and throw the ball as hard as he can, causing supersonic boom around him. He smiled as he only injured his fingers, instead his whole arm. He hold his hand and turned around to Aizawa to see his score. 705.3 metres. Just 0.1 metre further than Bakugou’s. Bakugou seems very pissed off, not only because Midoriya performed better, but something more.

“Mabel, your turn.” Aizawa said as he tossed a ball at Mabel. Although her quirk didn’t help her in the form of strength, her training for 3 years in Gravity Falls really helped her in terms of physical. She gripped the ball and tossed it with all her might. The ball flew all the way through the field. Aizawa turned his tablet around to shows the result. 195.7 metres. Mabel seems satisfied with her result and walk back into the group.

“Mason, you’re up next.” Aizawa tossed a ball to Dipper. “You can just call me Dipper, sir.” Dipper said as he walked into the circle. He slammed to activate his quirk.**_ “Operta Virtus: Deinceps Cryptoporticus Insanire! (Cryptic Power: Arcade Madness!)”_** As the quirk activated, Dipper seems to have a red ragged cloth tied around his forehead and an eye patch. But the most significant changes was his body was pixelated. He looks like a character from classic arcade fighting game. “Wow... What was that?” Kaminari couldn’t believe what he’s seeing, his classmate had literally turned into a game character. Everyone attention were brought to Mabel as she groaned loudly. “Ughhhhhhhh...... Really Dipper? Him?” Mabel said as she seems like she wanted to anywhere else but there. “Hey, it’s not my fault he causes you to develop fear of-” Dipper couldn’t finished his word as a shoe came flying, hitting him square in the face. “Stop messing around before I regret my life.” Aizawa said half-heartedly. “Yes sir.” Dipper then gripped the ball tightly before raising his hand in the air. His next action shocked the whole class (except for Mabel and Aizawa who seems uninterested). “AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!” As he screams, blue lightning start to appears, surrounding his hand and the ball. He draws his hand backwards, ready to throw the ball before he swings his and forwards and shouted. _“Super Power Ninja Turbo Neo Ultra Hyper Mega Multi Alpha Meta Extra Uber Prefix **COMBO**!!!!!!”_ The ball flew high in the sky, the throw causes a supersonic boom, much more stronger than what had Midoriya made. Mineta almost blown away, if it not because of Shoji who grabbed him. Aizawa waited a few minutes for the ball to landed before showing his tablet to the class. 1250.8 metres! The whole class paled as they see the insane power the male twin have shown.

Dipper deactivated his quirk and he returned to normal, although he looked exhausted and could passed out any minute. “Bro bro! You over doing it again!” Mabel yelled at her twin, worries shown in her eyes. “ I’m fine Mabel. I just need to sit down a little- Huarghh!” Dipper almost tripped before he was caught by Sero. “No you’re not. You need a proper rest. Sir, may I took Dipper to the infirmary?” she asked Aizawa's permission. “Go. Midoriya, you go with her. Get your finger patched up.” Midoriya nodded before following Mabel who is helping her twin to Recovery Girl office.  
.  
.  
.

After sending Dipper to the infirmary and get his finger healed, Midoriya and Mabel return to the field to see the results.  
_**1\. Momo Yaoyorozu**_  
_**2\. Mason Pines**_  
_**3\. Shoto Todoroki**_  
_**4\. Katsuki Bakugou**_  
_**5\. Tenya Iida**_  
_**6\. Fumikage Tokoyami**_  
_**7\. Mezo Shoji**_  
_**8\. Mashirao Ojiro**_  
_**9\. Eijiro Krishna**_  
_**10\. Mina Ashido**_  
_**11\. Ochako Uraraka**_  
_**12\. Mabel Pines**_  
_**13\. Koji Koda**_  
_**14\. Rikido Sato**_  
_**15\. Tsuyu Asyik**_  
_**16\. Yuuga Aoyama**_  
_**17\. Hanta Sero**_  
_**18\. Kaminari Denki**_  
_**19\. Kyoka Jirou**_  
_**20\. Tooru Hagakure**_  
_**21\. Minoru Mineta**_  
_**22\. Izuku Midoriya**_

Midoriya paled as he saw the score board. He got last. He failed. He failed All Might. He failed to become a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave Kudos, comment and suggestions. My artwork of UA student Dipper and Mabel ===> 
> 
> https://blazealtair- dawnbreaker.tumblr.com/post/188620376745/this-is-how-dipper-and-mabel-looks-like-in-my-bnha


	3. Aftermath of the Quirk Apprehension Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen to Midoriya and learn more about the Pine Twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, enjoy. And in this AU, Bill and his Henchmaniacs were Villains, and not demons from other dimension. So he's human. Just imagining him like any other human Bill fanart. Also, Dipper and Mabel was part of Dekusquad.

Everyone turned to Midoriya with a sympathetic look, except for Bakugou. He smirked with a satisfied expression on his face.

“ I’m not gonna to expel you.”

“.......”

“_EHHHH??!!!”_

.

.

.

After changing their outfit into school uniform, the class, except for Dipper who still in the infirmary, walked back to the class.

“I can’t believe that Aizawa-sensei lied to use. Logical ruse my foot!” Mabel exclaimed. “I actually already figured out that it just a motivation for us to do our best.” Yaoyorozu said. “ It’s kinda irrational to expel students on the first day.” She continue. “Actually, he had done that in the past. There was one time he expelled half of the class on the first day.” Midoriya said, still feeling both relief and confused with Aizawa's decision. “ He must saw something in you that causing him not to expelled you.” Mabel said. “Maybe.” He replied. Just then, Mabel realised she forgot about something. Or rather, someone. “Oh my gosh! I forgot about Dipper! I need to go to the infirmary!” “Can I tag along?” “Me too!” “Count me in!” Mabel nodded as Midoriya, Kaminari and Kirishima follows her to the infirmary. 

_ **Teacher’s Lounge** _

Aizawa was resting at his desk. His class for this year was truly something. A boy with destructive quirk and anger issues, a boy with a quirk that hurt himself and a pair of twin from America who both were the different side of a same coin, one with an unpredictable quirk and the other rely more on combat skills. Yet, both of them shows good performance. The girl didn’t seems to get overshadowed by her twin and stand out in her own way. Maybe the twins wasn’t so bad after all._** (a/n: You shouldn’t jump into conclusion too early, Aizawa.)**_ While he wrote the report for today class, he heard a knock. He turned back to see Nedzu, the Principle of UA standing at the door. “Yes, sir? Need anything?” Aizawa asked. “Oh, I’m fine Aizawa. I just came here to see you.” Nedzu said as he walk and sit on the couch. “Me? Why you want to see me?” Aizawa seems confused, it’s wasn’t normal for the Principle himself to come and meet him, usually he will be called to the office if the principle have anything to discuss with him. “Nothing important. I just wanted to know how well does our foreign students is doing today.” “Aah...” Aizawa took the file from the test just now and handed to Nedzu. “The students seems to have good control of their quirk. The girl, Mabel didn’t seems to have any problem since she barely used her quirk today, rely more on her physical training. But the boy, Mason almost passed out of exhaustion by the end of the test and need to be brought to the infirmary. But overall, their performance were good and I think I wouldn’t had a hard time to train them.” Aizawa explained. Nedzu go through the report before put in back onto the table. “Well, I hope you luck on training these future heroes then. I need to see Vlad to ask about his foreign students.” Nedzu bid him farewell before leave the teacher’s lounge.

.

.

.

“Hey Mabel?” “Hurmm?” Mabel turned to look at Kaminari. “Can I ask something” Kaminari said. “Sure! Why not?” Mabel said. She, Kaminari, Midoriya and Kirishima was on their way to the infirmary to pick up Dipper.

“Did you ever felt that you have been overshadowed by your brother?” “DUDE!” “KAMINARI! YOU SHOULDN’T ASK QUESTION LIKE THAT!” Kirishima and Midoriya seems shocked by Kaminari question.

“Nonono, it’s ok. I used to get that a lot.” Mabel said as she waving her hand. “To answer your question, no. I don’t felt overshadowed by Dipper. Yes, maybe his quirk was more powerful than mine. So what? That didn’t mean I’m weak. We are twins. We will always be together no matter what.” Mabel seems zoned out a little bit before she continues. “I almost lost him once when our Grunkle Ford decides to take him as his apprentice. I’m not going to make the same mistake twice. Not a stupid apprenticeship, not highschool, not even some stupid quirk can separate us. Even if we are at different sides of the world, we know we always we be together.” Mabel said. Her eyes seems sad, yet happy enough to have Dipper as her twin brother. Midoriya looked at her sympathetically, Kaminari seems lost of work and Kirishima only could reply by saying “So manly...” 

The group finally arrived at the infirmary. Mabel opened the door to see his brother sitting on the bed, being checked up by Recovery Girl. Dipper lift his head up. “Hey sis” “Hey Dip. Are you okay?” Mabel looked at Dipper, worried. “Pffft, of course I’m fine Mabel. It’s no big deal.” Dipper smile at his twin. “OUCHH!” A sudden pain send through his leg. It seems that Recovery Girl had hit his leg with her walking stick. “Yeah, it’s not such a big deal, except for low sugar level in your blood and low blood pressure! I swear that if your sister didn’t send you here, you probably will passed out and will needed to be send to the hospital. God, I have a feeling that you will be a regular here aside from that green boy.” Recovery Girl pointed at Midoriya. Clearly, she didn’t expect any injuries for the first day, let alone two.

After thanking Recovery Girl, all of them return to the class. As they entered, they were greeted by a man with slick yellow hair wearing orange shades. “Ahh, you have returned. Take your seat. The English class are starting.” The teacher said. “Yes, Present Mic-Sensei.” Midoriya said as he bow to him and walk to his sit together with the others.

.

.

.

The day seems to pass normally. Several classes, mainly to introduce the teachers. After the math class by Ectoplasm, the bell rang signalling that the school session had ended. “Hey Midoriya! Want to walk back home together?” Mabel ask as she walk towards Midoriya with her brother tailing along. “Sure, why not?” Midoriya accept his newfound friends offer. For some reason, he didn’t feel like an outcast with them both. Instead, he felt calm and relax. 

As the trio walk away from the school building, they pass by a familiar face. “Oh, hi Midoriya, Pines. Going to the station too?” Iida greeted them. “Yes Iida. Mind we tag along?” Dipper said. “Not at all.” “Hey guys, wait up!” they turned around to see a girl with bob cut brown hair fast walking to them. “Oh, Uraraka right? Ochako Uraraka?” Mabel said. “Yup! And if I remembered correctly, you’re Mabel Pines, your twin brother Mason Pines, Tenya Iida and Deku Midoriya right?” Uraraka said as she pointed to respectively person, only to get a shocked look from Midoriya. “Deku?” He looked surprised to hear her calling him that. “ Wasn’t that your name? I hear that explosive blond boy call you that before?” Uraraka asked while tilting her head to the side. “Explosive Blond? Oh, you mean Kacchan! Actually my name is Izuku Midoriya. Deku was the nickname Kacchan gave to me when we are kids. It is also a different way to pronounce my first name in Kanji.” Midoriya explained as he scratch the back of his head. “But I kinda like it. Deku! It kinda have the 'You can do it’ vibe, you know!” Uraraka exclaimed as she pumped her fist. “You think so?” Midoriya seems surprised by Uraraka statements. Uraraka nodded. “It kinda sound like an insult.” Iida said. “And I think wasn’t it Dekiru you refering on, Uraraka?” Dipper continue. Ignoring the two, Midoriya pumped both of his hand in the air while shouting “I AM DEKU!” Dipper just sighed while Mabel giggled at Midoriya’s awkwardness. “Oh, by the way, can I walk with you guys? I wanted to head to the station too.” Uraraka said. Iida wave his hand, signalling her to come along.

As they walk to the train station, Midoriya use this opportunity to get to know his friends better. “So, Mabel, Dipper. Where do you guys live?” Midoriya asked the twins. “Oh, our Grunkle rent a medium sized apartment for us. Kusa no oka apartment complex.” Mabel said. “Wait, I also live there!” Uraraka exclaimed happily. “Really? That’s great! We could really need someone who actually _know_ where the school is.” Mabel said, while glaring at Dipper. “I don’t say I know where the school is! I say _maybe_ I know how to get there!” Dipper tried to control his blush to cover his embarrassment. They laughed at Dipper’s embarrassment. “What ever bro-bro.” Mabel chuckled. “Hey, I never went to America. How about you tell us about your home?” Uraraka suggest. “Ohhh... That’s a good idea Uraraka. So, what do you want to know?” Mabel seems eager to tell her friends about their home. “Ermmmm.... How about you tell us about Gravity Falls? How was it?” Midoriya suggest. “Ok! Gravity Falls was a small town, located at Oregon. We first went there in summer three years ago. We live with our Great Uncle, or like I usually call, Grunkle Stan. He runs a tourist trap called Mystery Shack.” Mabel said. “Tourist trap? What kind of tourist trap?” Iida asked curiously. “ Basically, he scammed people with fake supernatural exhibits. Gravity Falls was always full of mysteries, but the biggest mystery to me that why people actually come there. I mean, for god sake, we live in a world where there’s a man with body made entirely of sludge and there’s a people like Tokoyami! Why they even fascinated with those fake things?” Dipper threw his hand in the air with frustrations. Mabel just giggled at her brother’s frustration. “ And through the whole summer, we had many of exciting adventures. From fighting gnomes, evil psychic quirk boy, crazy game A.I. , exposing the town secret, accidentally raised the dead, nearly burned to death by a villain who revenging his ancestor, stopping an evil cult with a memory erasing quirk, discovers our Grunkle secret, Dipper nearly get his brain eaten by an evil wizard and finally Weirdmageddon.” Mabel managed to summarise their whole summer in one breath. Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida seems dumbfounded by the new information they just received. “Wow, that.... truly something.” Midoriya finally broke the silence. “Wait, what do you mean accidentally raised the dead?” Uraraka said as she get caught back into reality. “That, is a story for another day. Gosh, I should brought my scrapbook and show it to you guys. I’m sure you guys would like o hear the stories of our adventure there!” Mabel exclaimed. “Maybe later Mabel.” Midoriya smile at his friend cheerful personality. “Wait, if I remember correctly, this morning you said you have two grunkles.” Midoriya said. “ Yeah, the other one was Grunkle Ford. He and Grunkle Stan was twins. He is the one who thought me a lot about supernaturals and help me mastered my quirk.” Dipper answered. “Tell us about your family!” Uraraka said, seems excited to know more about her friends. “Well, we only have our parents and grunkles. Both our parents were the only child and our Grampa Shermie passed away when we are four. Our mother have empathy quirk while our father have elemental quirk. After our first summer in Gravity Falls, we seems to be fonded with that town. So, after a lot of convincing with our parents, we finally officially lived with our grunkles permanently the next summer. I could never imagine myself to begging to my parents to stay at the town if you ask me before our eventfully summer. We spend our years living there mastering our quirks, since the environment was perfect for our quirk. Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford had been really helpful.” Dipper tell them. “ Yeah! Grunkle Ford helped Dipper with their mythical nerd out while Grunkle Stan help us with physical training. Believe me, that old man was good at punching things” Mabel continue her brother. They laughed a bit at Mabel reference of her great uncle. “Basically, our time there before we enter UA was fun. We mastered our quirk easily and we get to spend more time with our grunkles.” Dipper said. Mabel nodded in agreement. “Yup. They really take care of us. We even see them as a parental figures until.....” Mabel voiced sounded to die. They looked at her, worried. She was still as a statue before they notice her hands was shaking. They say sadness gleamed in her eyes. She couldn’t handle herself anymore as she covered her mouth and tears started to broke down. Dipper rushed to his sister and hug her to comfort her. Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida seems worried and confused. One minute ago, she was happy and cheerful. But now, she seem distress, broken and devastated. Like something had trigger a bad memory and cause her trauma. The twins just stays silent, aside from Mabel sobbing. They were lucky there were no one there aside them at the sidewalk. Other wise, people will start giving them weird looks. Slowly, Midoriya approach them, seems clueless on what to do, before wrapping his hand around the twins, hugging them. Uraraka and Iida eventually joined in. Slowly, Mabel seems to calm down and able to hold back her tears before starts speaking. “*_sniff_* Sorry guys if I worried you. It just...” “ it’s okay Mabel. We're here for you.” Midoriya gave her a warming smile. “Sorry guys. It’s just.... When we get our entrance exam results, our parents were so happy that they decide to make a surprise visit to us in Gravity Falls. Unfortunately, on their way here, there’s a villain attack. Their car crash into a building and the heroes couldn’ make it on time....” Dipper struggled to hold his tears back as he tells them. Midoriya, Uraraka and Iida didn’t need to wait for him to continue to know what happened. 

Suddenly, the trio wrapped their arms around the twins and gave them the most affectionate hug they could gave. “What the?! Guys...” “Shhhh... Shut up Dipper! You guys need this.” Uraraka said as the trio still hugging the twins. Dipper slowly feeling comfort in their hugs. “What happened to you guys was really sad. But I want both of you know, we are here for you guys. You guys didn’t need to keep the feeling for yourselves. We are always ready if you need to talk about your feelings.” Midoriya told them as he slowly released the hug. Uraraka and Iida do the same as they gave a warming smile at the twins. Mabel wiped her eyes and return the smile. Dipper also smile to see his sister is back on her happy self. “Thanks guys. *_sniff_* Gosh, we just knew each other for one day but, I think I can live with this.” Mabel smile at them. “Alright then. Let’s get going or we wouldn’t make it home before dark.” Dipper said. The others nodded and continue their walk to the station while chatting about other things.

.

.

.

The group eventually separate apart, aside from the twins and Uraraka, since they live close to each other. “Uhmmm.... Mabel?” “Hurmm?” Mabel turn to her friend. “Can I ask something?” Uraraka asked. “Sure. What is it?” “Uhh... Earlier I hear you say something like weird-pocalypes or something like that. What is it?” Uraraka asked. Mabel seem stiff a bit before answering. “Weirdmageddon. It happened when a villain known as Bill Cipher try to conquer the world. He have a quirk that allows him to create a rift between dimension and in the same time, tear the fabric of reality.” Mabel sighed as she remembered about what had happened. Mabeland, she almost losing Dipper, Grunkle Stan sacrifice...

“Why I never heard about it? I mean didn’t other places will be effected if he wanted to conquer the world?” Uraraka seems curious. “Well, Weirdmageddon only limited within Gravity Falls. It turns out that Gravity Falls have some kind of barrier that keeping supernatural things in and keeping supernatural threat out.” Dipper explained. “Why you suddenly seems very interested in it all of sudden?” Mabel asked while raising an eyebrow at her. “Uhhh.. w-well you s-see no-n-nothing.” “Uraraka, cut the crap. I can see your aura and you’re trying to lie. And to be honest, you’re a much terrible liar than Dippingsauce here.” Mabel said, getting a hey from Dipper. “*_sigh_* No lying from you it seems. Alright alright. Deku asked me to asked you in the train earlier. He wanted to ask but he think it’s better let you calm yourself first.” Uraraka confessed. Mabel giggled at her while Dipper just sighed and smiled. “I swear to god, Midoriya really was something. I’m sure he’s gonna be a great hero. You too Uraraka.” Dipper said. “.... that’s, the first time someone other than my parents said something like that to me. Thanks” Uraraka said. “ Don’t worry Uraraka! We will work head together and be the top heroes!” Mabel beamed as she slung her arm over Uraraka’s shoulder. Uraraka stares at her for a couple of second before nodding her head. “Yeah! Let’s do it!” she cheered while pumping her fist into the air. Mabel joined her. 

.

.

.

As they reach the apartment complex, the twins accompany Uraraka to her house before leaving to their own house. As they walking to the stair since their house were at the third floor and Uraraka’s were at the second, they heard a voice calling for their name. “Mabel! Dipper! Wait up!” Mabel turned around to see Uraraka chase after them. “Uraraka? What’s wrong?” Mabel asked. Uraraka panted as she reaches them. “Thank God I manage to chase you guys. It’s nothing, just that.... My parents wondering if you guys would want to join us for dinner? ... Y-You didn’t have to if you didn’t want to.” She said. Mabel turned around to Dipper to asked for his agreement. He just shrugged, which a sign that he didn’t mind to. Mabel grinned before turned back to Uraraka. “We would love to.” “Just let us get home first to change first, is it ok?” Uraraka nodded as they returned to their own home. 

Uraraka was helping her parents setting up the dinning table when she heard the door bell buzzed. “They are here! I will get it!” Uraraka said excitedly. Her mother, smiled at her daughter’s excitement. “She seems happy.” Mr. Uraraka commented. “She sure does. She must be happy to make friends on the first day of school.” Mrs. Uraraka replied. “Do you think these friends that her mentioned was the green haired boy she said that saved her during the entrance exam?” She continued while scooping some vegetables soup from the pot into a bowl. “I don’t think so. She said these friends who’s coming over was the foreign exchange student. Also, she didn’t say anything about the green haired boy having a sister.” Mr Uraraka said. “ Mom, Dad! They're here!” Uraraka called for them from the living room. Mr. Uraraka walks into the living room. Mrs Uraraka dries her hand with a kitchen cloth before joining her husband to the living room.

As Mr and Mrs Uraraka came into the living room, they saw Uraraka with a pair of boy and girl. “Ahh... Welcome. You two must be Ochako's friends.” Mr Uraraka greets them as he shakes the boy’s hand. “Yes sir. My name is Mason Pines, but you can call me Dipper. And this is my twin sister, Mabel.” Dipper introduced themselves. “Wow, Ochako told us that you two are from America. But your Japanese were really fluent.” Mrs Uraraka praised. “Oh, it’s nothing ma'am. We’re still working on it. We do have take some classes and get some help from a friend.” Mabel replied, remembering how Soos force them to watch a bunch of anime in order to learn Japanese. It helped though. “Make yourselves comfortable while my husband and I finish setting up the table.” Mrs Uraraka said. “Thank you.” Dipper and Mabel said simultaneously. “So, how do you think about our classmates?” Mabel asked as the three sit on the couch. “Oh, I think they’re good. Although some of them looked pretty intense like that blond explosive guy.” Uraraka said honestly. “Blond explosive guy? ...Oh! That guy! I remember him. He seems pretty pissed when Midoriya managed to throw the ball further than him. I pretty sure his name is Katsuki Bakugou but earlier I heard Midoriya called him Kacchan. I think they may have history. Midoriya also seems a little tense when he saw that guy when we walked into the class this morning.” Dipper commented. “He was pretty rude too. I think he swore a lot more than Grunkle Stan in a day.” Mabel said. “ I’m pretty sure he’s related to Gordon Ramsay.” Dipper joked, which were replied by laughter from Mabel and Uraraka. 

“Ochako honey, dinners ready. Come bring your friends here!” Mrs Uraraka called from the kitchen. Uraraka looked at the twins and nodded before get up from the couch and head to the dinning table, followed by the twins. For dinner, Mrs Uraraka had made sesame chicken and vegetables soup. There’s also some strawberry flavoured mochi for dessert. “Wow Mrs Uraraka, these looked delicious!” Mabel exclaimed while her eyes scanned the food with much delight. Since they just live by themselves, They usually have ramen for dinner or have take outs. Dipper couldn’t cook and he didn’t trust Mabel with the amount of sugar that she might use in her food. “Mabel, quit starring at the foods like an eagle and sit down.” Dipper sighed. Mr and Mrs Uraraka just chuckled at the twins antics. They all sit at the table and start eating. “So honey, how was school for this first day?” Mrs Uraraka asked. “Oh, it’s not bad. In fact, it’s kinda fun actually. We have a quirk apprehension test today. I come in 11th, Mabel12th and Dipper here get 2nd.” She told. “Wow Mason! That’s pretty impressive!” Dipper flitched a little as Mr Uraraka patted his back. “Urmm... It’s nothing sir. And you can just call me Dipper. Uraraka also perform pretty well. She scored infinity in ball throw. I bet nobody could beat that!” Dipper said. Uraraka seems to blush and rubbing the back of her head. “ Wow, I’m proud of you dear.” Mrs Uraraka gave her daughter a caring smile. “So, Maso- I mean Dipper, do you interested in my daughter?” Mr Uraraka asked with a protective voice. Dipper chocked on air at his question while Uraraka’s face glows bright pink. “D-Da-Daddy!” Uraraka covered her face in embarrassment. Mabel giggled as she patted her brother’s back. “Actually sir, my brother here already had a girlfriend.” Uraraka seems relieved at Mabel’s statement. She does sees Dipper as someone impressive, but just as a friend. His matured nature also make her often feels like he is more like a brother to her, since she’s an only child. “_Plus_, I’m pretty sure Uraraka already have her eyes on a specific _green bean_.” Once again, heat rises on Uraraka’s face. “Wha-what?! De-Deku-kun?! W-we just fri-friends! Frie-Friends!” Mrs Uraraka giggled at her daughter’s shuttering while Mr Uraraka seems a bit tensed. Dipper sigh at his sister’s matchmaking antics. “Mabel.... Sorry Sir, Ma'am. My sister here like to play matchmaking and it doesn’t turn out well the last time.” “Hey! Robbie and Tambry was a good match!” “ I’m talking about waddles and Gompers.” “Oh... How should I know the goat was a male?” “*sigh* Anyways, don’t worry sir. I can assure you that Midoriya was a good student and I didn’t think that you would need to worry anything happens to your daughter.” Dipper said to calm Mr Uraraka. “Yes honey. No need to worry. They just started highschool anyways. And I’m pretty sure if that boy willingly to hurt himself to save our daughter, he must be a sweet boy. So just calm down... And put away the shotgun.” Unnoticed by them, Mr Uraraka had a shotgun in his hand under the table. “*_sigh_* Fine.” He put the shotgun on a nearby couch. _‘Where the heck does he get that?!’_ Mabel and Dipper only sweatdropped.

.

.

.

After they finish dinner, Mabel helped Uraraka and her mother to clean the table. Mrs Uraraka says that she didn’t need to but Mabel insisted. Meanwhile, Mr Uraraka and Dipper having a talk in the living room. “So, Dipper. You and your sister were here for an exchange foreign student programme, am I right?” Mr Uraraka starts the talk. “Yes sir. Other than us, there were also two students from class 1-B and one student in the support course.” He explained. Dipper look at Mr Uraraka for a few second. He just sit there and didn’t say a word. Accessing Mabel’s quirk, Dipper use the quirk to see Mr Uraraka’s emotion. ‘ Yellowish purple.’ He was worried. Dipper cleared his throat before start speaking. “There’s something bothering you sir?” Dipper ask. He could tell that Mr Uraraka was surprised with his question. “Well... You know, the thing is that I’m worried. Uraraka was so determined to become a hero to help us. You see, our construction company hasn’t having a got pay for the last two years. We barely get any project nowadays since people prefer large company rather than a small company like mine. So she so willingly to become a hero so that she can pay us back for all we have done for her. The problem is... I worried that she will overwork herself and neglecting her social life. But, now I know she have friends now make me feel a little bit better. Seeing you and your sister being such a good friend to her calming my worries. And when she tell us about the green hair boy, Midoriya, we can see a light of admiration in her eyes. As a parent, I feel happy to now my daughter have someone she look up to.” Dipper looked at him, unaware of beads of crystal clear tears forming in his eyes. “You know sir, I think you’re a great father. And I will assure you, my sister and I will help her and we will get to the top together. Although my parents wasn’t there anymore to see us, I will make sure you will see her in the top and be proud of her. You can keep my words sir.” Dipper said as he wrap his arm around the older man, giving him a hug. Mr Uraraka returned the hug before they start talking about other things like the teachers and sometimes sports.

After almost half an hour later, Mabel walked into the living room with Uraraka and her mom after finishing the dishes. “Hey Dip, I’m finished. Let get home” Dipper get up from the couch and the Urarakas walked them to the door. “Thank you sir for the meal. It was a pleasure to have dinner with you.” Dipper said as he and Mabel bowed. “Oh, no need to thanks us. You’re Ochako's friends. You will always welcomed here. We are also neighbours after all.” Mr Uraraka said. Clearly, she saw Dipper as a man of manners. “Thanks for the wonderful meal ma'am. I know it kinda weird, but could I learn how to cook from you? We really need someone who can _actually_ cook in our house.” Mabel said. “Oh, of course Mabel. I will be delight to. Feel free to come again any time you two.” Mrs Uraraka bid them farewell before they leave. The Urarakas could hear they talking to each other before it slowly faded away. “So, Midoriya huh?” Mrs Uraraka teased her daughter. “M-Mom!”

.

.

.

“*sigh* Didn’t you really need to teased her, Mabel?” Dipper complained. “I didn’t need to, just wanted to.” Mabel said with an innocent smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, comment and suggestions. A great thank you to my brother for being a beta reader for my fic.


	4. New Sister? ( And Pre-Battle Training)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day of school. Like always, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't own any of the characters. Boku No Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirch and Disney.

  
  
_ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** _

  
A lazy hand come out from a pile of blanket and slammed on the alarm clock. Dipper groaned as he tried to continue his peaceful sleep. Keyword, tried. 

“DIP! WAKE UP!” Mabel yelled from outside of his room. “Urgggghhh.... Five more minutes....” he groaned. He wasn’t really a morning person. Not even in America. He always annoyed by Mabel who was a morning person just because of the amount of sugar she consumed every day. “I make pancakes!” Mabel said. “How did that even make me to wake up?” Dipper sounded confused yet annoyed. “ It’s glitter-free!” “...... Ughhhhhhhh...... Fine!” Dipper get up from his bed, taking his towel and opened the door and he was greeted by his sister’s sparkling smile. “You better did not use half of our sugar supply for that pancakes.” Dipper told her. “Pffttt... When did I ever do that?” Mabel said as she wave her hand. Dipper gave her a _'really?’_ look before heading to the bathroom. Mabel get into the kitchen to continue making her glitter-free pancakes.

Their apartment was a simple, a house with two bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom. There’s also a simple living room and dining table. Pretty much just a little bit smaller than the Urarakas residence. As Mabel finished making the pancakes, Dipper come out from the bathroom while drying his hair with his towel. He wears his simple orange t-shirt with his blue shorts. “Mabel, what did I said about using my shampoo?” Dipper looked at Mabel annoyed. “Err... Don’t get caught?” Mabel said, unsurely. “No, that’s what Grunkle Stan said.” Dipper face palmed. Sometimes, having a professional con-man as your great uncle have it’s own pros and cons. “Hey, it’s not my fault I love strawberry and you happen to use a strawberry shampoo!” “You said the same with my lemon and mint shampoo” Mabel just ignored her twin and eat her breakfast. Dipper sighed and remember how much he loves his sister and start eating his.  
.  
.  
.  
“Ughh... Why, just why, Mabel?” “Hey, nobody said anything about glitter-free syrup.” Dipper and Mabel was walking down the stairs. They planned to walk to school together with Uraraka so they didn’t lost their way like last time. “Oh no! I forget to bring my scrapbook! I promise the guys to show it to them! Dipper, you go get Uraraka first and wait me down stairs.” Before Dipper could protest, she already gone behind the stairs. Dipper sighed and continue his walk to the Urarakas residence. He knock the door. He was answered by Mrs Uraraka. “Dipper? Are you looking for Ochako?” she asked. “Yes ma'am. My sister and I planned to walk to school together with her.” Dipper said. “I’m sorry dear but she just leaved. Maybe if you quick, you can catch up.” She answered. Dipper thanked her before leave to wait for Mabel. As he’s waiting for his sister, he saw a vending machine_. 'I really missed Pitt Cola. Well, maybe I should try Japan cola then.’_ As he walked towards the machine, he heard a voice from nearby alley. A voice asking for help. A voice... he know._ 'URARAKA!’_ Without hesitation, he run into the alley. Inside, he saw his zero-gravity quirked friend were cornered by two man, one with a knife on his hand while the other one have a boar-liked tusk on his cheek. “We don’t want any problem lady. So, just hand over you purse.” The man with the knife said. Uraraka trembled, and fears glinted in her eyes. “LEAVE HER ALONE!!!” Dipper shouted. The men turned around to him. “Well look what we have here. A wannabe hero. Pathetic.” The boar man said. He looked at the knife guy and signalling him. The man suddenly vanished and appear behind Dipper, thrusting his knife towards him. Luckily, Dipper was fast enough to dodge. The man vanished again and once again, appear behind him. “Using the same trick twice?” Instead of dodging him, Dipper grabbed the man by his hand and throw him onto the grown. Before the man could react, a kick on his face knocked him out. “Bad choice.” Dipper looked at the other man. The man seems shocked to see his partner get beaten up easily. The man clearly rely only on his partner as he run away. Dipper walked towards Uraraka and offer her a hand. “Are you okay?” Dipper asked. He seems worried about his friend, especially after the talked with Mr Uraraka the night before. “Y-yes. Thanks Dipper.” She’s still trembling but she seems to calmed down a bit. “What happen?” They walked out from the alley as Uraraka start talking. “I was waiting for you guys when the man with the tusk come to me asking for help. He said that his daughter was injured and he didn’t know what to do. I followed him to the alley when his partner come out of nowhere and before I realised, I am cornered. Fortunately, you are there to save me. Thank you,Dipper” Dipper seems enraged that the guy used her will to help others to cause harm to her. He clenched his fist in rage. “Errrr... Dipper? Your forehead is glowing.” Uraraka pointed at the section of his forehead which was covered by his bangs. Dipper suddenly snapped out of his anger and cover his forehead with his hand in embarrassment. “Are you okay Dipper?” Uraraka asked, worried. “What? Oh, yeah. I’m fine. No need to worry.” Dipper said. Uraraka looked at Dipper as she didn’t believe him but decided to just let it go. She then realised that the other pair of the twins is missing. “ Where’s Mabel?” She asked. “Oh, Mabel accidentally left her scrapbook which she’s planning to show you guys at home and she went back to get it.” He explained. “Errr... Dipper? How was it to have a sister?” Uraraka suddenly asked. Dipper seems confused at the random question. “How was it to have a sister?” Uraraka nodded. Dipper put his hand on his chin to do a thinking pose for a few second before answering. “Well, there’s no specific way to answer it. But it feels like there is always someone that you can trust and someone who always be by your side although the whole world is against you. Why didn’t you asked?” He looked at her curiously. “Well, as you see, I’m an only child. I never have anyone else besides my parents. I love them, really I do. But yesterday seeing you and Mabel makes me.... jealous. Cause you will always have someone you can depend on and you will always watch each other back. I just felt.... lonely.” Uraraka said, although she whispered the last part but loud enough to be heard by Dipper. He looked at her sadly. He could never know how she feels, but he understand the feeling of loneliness. Weirdmageddon. When Grunkle Ford was kidnapped by Bill and he couldn’t find Mabel, he just felt lost. Empty. Lonely.

“Then how about if Dipper become your brother?” Dipper and Uraraka startled and turned around to see Mabel. “Mabel! How long you have been here?” Dipper seems shocked but not surprised by his sister appearance. “Long enough. I was walking down the stairs when I saw you two walking out of the alley. I the hiding behind the vending machine cause I want to make sure you didn’t cheated your girlfriend, Dip. And then basically I heard the whole story.” Mabel explained. “Wait, what did you say earlier?” Uraraka asked as she fazed out from Mabel surprise appear. “Urmm? Oh, how about if Dipper become your brother?” Dipper and Uraraka seems confused and nothing but silence filled the area for a few second. “WHAT? Mabel, what are you talking about?” Dipper asked. He had used to Mabel crazy idea but this is just beyond it. “You really didn’t mind, Mabel?” this time, it’s Uraraka turn to get a shocked look from Dipper. He couldn’t believe someone actually agree with his sister’s idea. “Of course not. Hearing what you said, I’m sure you really deserve a brother. And believe me, Dip was the greatest brother you can asked for, asides from his dorkness and nerdiness. Also, I always wanted a sister.” Mabel slung her arm over Uraraka while smiling brightly. Uraraka started to tears up. “Uraraka? What’s wrong” Mabel asked. “Nothing. It just, you really want to do that? For me?” Uraraka looked at Mabel for confirmation. “Of course.” Mabel exclaimed happily. “ Wait wait wait, Mabel, you cannot just do that!” Dipper said, seemed a bit too surprised of what just happened. Mabel looked at her brother and sighed. She whispered something at Uraraka before turning back to Dipper. She then put on the best puppy eyes she could do. “Please Dipper... If not for me, do it for Uraraka. Please...” “No Mabel. Your puppy eyes wouldn’t work this time.” He turned his head, only to see another pair of puppy eyes, this time by Uraraka. “Please....” Dipper looked at both of the girls, put on their most puppy eyes they could do. Dipper tried to ignored but he just couldn’t. ‘_No._’ _**'But how bad could it be?’**_ _‘No, Mabel was enough of problem’ ‘**But Uraraka seems like a good person. She might be less of a trouble.’** _‘.....’ Finally, Dipper gave up with his inner self and sighed. “Ok, fine! I will be your brother.” Mabel and Uraraka cheered. “But, don’t call me Nii-san.” Dipper said. “Why? What should she call you then?” Mabel whined. “I don’t want people to get the wrong idea.” Dipper simply said. Uraraka was thinking for a few seconds before she get an idea. “How about Aniki?” she said. “Aniki? Wasn’t that usually refers to yakuza?” Mabel asked. “Actually, it more like a slang.” Uraraka told her. “Aniki? I kinda like it. Okay then. You can call me Aniki.” Mabel and Uraraka cheered as they just unofficially get a new sister.  
.  
.  
.  
“Hey, how about senpai?”  
“Mabel, No.”  
.  
.  
.  
They arrived at the school compound about 45 minutes later. As they walked to the class, they came across Midoriya. “Oh, Good morning Deku-kun!” Uraraka greeted him. “Oh, Hi Uraraka, hi Dipper and Mabel. Morning. What’s up?” Midoriya greeted back. They walked together to the class while Mabel and Uraraka tell him what happened earlier. 

“Pffft... So what now, you have two sisters now, Dipper?” Midoriya couldn’t believe what he just told. He laughed while Dipper just sighed. “Hey, what I could do then. I can’t just say no. And also it’s Mabel fault to exploited my weakness against puppy eyes.” Dipper said, only to get another laugh not only from Midoriya, but also his sisters. Only then Mabel remembered something. “Hey Midoriya, want to know what happened last night when we have dinner at Uraraka’s house?” Uraraka’s face blushed furiously as she remembered Mabel’s teasing yesterday. “W-What?! Ma-Mabel! Don’t you dare say anything!” This time, it’s Dipper’s turn to laugh at her shuttering. Midoriya seems confused and Mabel just snickered. 

They got into class and the class started as usual. They had English period with Present Mic and math with Ectoplasm. As the bell rings, all of the student go to the cafeteria for recess. Lunchrush and his crew busily preparing lunch for the students.

Midoriya was walking with a tray of Katsudon while looking for a place to sit. “Hey Midoriya!” He looked around for the owner of the voice and see Dipper was waving his hand, sitting at a table with Mabel and Uraraka. He smiled and walks towards them and join his group of friends. “Hey guys.” He greeted. “Ooohhhh.... That looks delicious. What’s that?” Mabel asked as she looked at Midoriya’s tray. “Oh, this is Katsudon. Basically, it a pork cutlet rice.” Midoriya answered. “I should try it sometime. I always eat ramen and started to get bored of it.” Mabel said as she eat her ramen. “ Weren’t you didn’t want to eat pork and bacon because you think it’s insulting Waddles?” Dipper asked. He was eating a simple chicken sandwich. Mabel shook her head. “I started eating it when I caught Waddles eating leftover bacon. That pig surely a cannibal.” Midoriya looked at his friends before asking. “Wait, you have a pet pig?” Mabel nodded. “Yeah, but I have to leave him at Gravity Falls since the apartment have a no pet policy.” She explained. “Deku-kun, who do you think will be our teacher for our foundation heroic class?” Uraraka asked excitedly. “Well... Ermmmm... I have no idea actually. But I think it must be a top pro hero.” He answered. “Maybe it’s All Might!” Mabel exclaimed. Dipper nodded, swallowing his food before start talking. “Make sense. He was a new teacher. And since we’re the first class in the first year, there’s a high possibility he will be our teacher since he maybe still inexperienced in teaching and to teach a second or third year would be challenging. Also he-” Midoriya and Uraraka watched in amused when Dipper seems to talking a lot without even stop to breathe. Mabel groaned. “Ughhhh... He was in his Nerd Mode again. Just ignored him guys. He will stop eventually.” Mabel ignored her brother and continue eating. Suddenly Uraraka started to laugh. “Hahahahahaha! Aniki was just like Deku-kun on the entrance exam!” Midoriya seems a little bit confused before he remembered about his mumbling on the practical exam briefing. Mabel seems a little bit confused before Uraraka whispered to her about what happened and she also start laughing. Fortunately, their laughing cause Dipper to snapped out of his Nerd Mode. “What? What’s so funny?” Dipper seems confused by his sisters laughter. “Oh, nothing Aniki. We just realised you and Deku-kun have more similarities than meets the eye.” Uraraka answered since Mabel still cannot stop laughing. Dipper looked at Midoriya for explanation but he seems to froze out of embarrassment. Dipper just shrugged and continue his lunch.  
.  
.  
.  
After lunch, the whole class was getting ready for the next class, foundation heroic class. “Everyone, please sit down!” Iida shouted from the front of the class. “Dude, you’re the only one who standing.” Dipper said before he chuckled at his friend. Iida just realised thatI didn't own any of the characters. Boku No Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirch and Disney. and quickly sit on his place.**_ “I AM HERE! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!”_** Suddenly, All Might bursting into that class with a weird pose. “Wow, guys! It’s All Might!” Midoriya exclaimed loudly. Clearly he’s a fanboy. “Hah! I knew it! You owe me 10 dollars Dip!” Mabel said as she poked Dipper’s arm with her finger. “We didn’t even bet, Mabel.” Dipper sighed, being used to his sister antics. **_“TODAY MY STUDENTS, WE ARE DOING...”_** he pulled out a card from his pocket and show it to them.**_ “BATTLE TRAINING!”_** . The class cheered.**_ “BUT WHAT’S A HERO WITHOUT A COSTUME!”_** He pushed a button on a remote in his hand and suddenly 22 compartment come out from the wall in front of the class._** “TAKE YOUR OWN COSTUME, PUT IT ON AND MEET ME AT GROUND BETA!”**_  
.  
.  
.  
Every student of class 1-A arrived at ground Beta wearing their respectively hero costume. Dipper looked at his classmates' costume. _‘Some of them were not bad. And some of them just overdoing it.’_ His hero costume consist of a dark grey long jacket with a light gray inner shirt, a black combat pant and dark green combat shoes. He’s also wearing a google and a black bandana with the pattern of the Big Dipper, covering his face.**_ (Kinda like Grunkle Ford outfits when he steps out from the portal. )_** “Dipper!” he turned around to see Midoriya. He’s wearing a green jumpsuit, a pair of white gloves, his red boots and a mouth guard strangely looks like a smiling mouth. His jumpsuit also have a face mask that have two weird rabbit ears. “Nice outfit dude.” Dipper said. “Thanks. My mom make it for me. Yours were pretty good too.” Midoriya pointed at Dipper’s outfit. “Ouh, thanks. I design it like my Grunkle Ford's interdimensional outfit.” The two talked for a bit while waiting for others. “Bro! Midoriya!” “Aniki! Deku-kun!” They turned around as their name was called. Mabel and Uraraka was walking towards them. Mabel was wearing what it seems like a reinforced sweater with pads and guards. It was pink with her iconic shooting star logo on the chest with a multicoloured scarf. Her costume also consist of purple jeans short and leggings. She also wearing a ribbon on her hair like the one she wears on the party at Mystery Shack years ago. While Uraraka was wearing a pink and black skin tight suit and a pink visor helmet. She’s also wearing a white knee-high boot. “You looked good Deku-kun! You too Aniki!” Dipper just smiled while Midoriya looks like a deer caught in headlights. “Uraraka... Whoa!” “I wished I had sketch the design a little bit better. It ended up as a skin tight suit” Uraraka said while rubing the back of her head. Suddenly, Mineta came out of nowhere. “Heroic classes was the best.” He said while giving Midoriya a thumbs up. Midoriya looked at him confused while Dipper look at the purple haired boy with disgust in his eyes. “Watch your eyes, pervert. Or I will make sure you didn’t need to worry about your eyes ever again.” Dipper said with a threatening tone. Mineta just gulped. “Whoa bro bro. Just one day as your sister and you’re already being protective of Uraraka.” Mabel smirked. Dipper just blushed while Uraraka giggled at Mabel’s teasing. “Oh yeah. Mabel, you didn’t have to call me Uraraka. We’re sisters now. You can just call me Ochako. You too Aniki.” Uraraka said. Mabel looked at Uraraka before said. “Okay, but I also want to you to call me sis and vice versa.” Uraraka just giggled before taking Mabel hand and shaked it. “Deal, sis.” Mabel joined the giggles.

**_“OK YOUNG HEROES! GATHER UP!”_** All Might said as all the students gather around him.**_ “FOR TODAY BATTLE TRAINING WE WILL BE DOING INDOOR COMBAT BATTLE.”_ **He them took out a card that most likely a speech card. He then read the whole explanation of the training from the card._** “ALTHOUGH WE ALWAYS SAW ON NEWS ABOUT VILLAIN WRECKING HAVOC IN OPEN AREA, BUT THE TRUTH IS MOST OF VILLAIN CASSES HAPPEN INDOORS. HOSTAGE SITUATION, HOME INVASION, BOMB THREAT. SO YOU STUDENTS MUST LEARN TO NEUTRALIZE THREAT INSIDE INDOORS AREA WITH LEAST AMOUNT OF DAMAGE. STUDENTS WILL BE SEPARATED INTO TEAMS OF TWO. ONE OF THE TEAM WILL ACT AS VILLAIN AND MUST PROTECT A MOCK BOMB INSIDE THE BUILDING WHILE ANOTHER TEAM, THE HERO TEAM MUST DEFEAT THE VILLAIN TEAM EITHER BY CAPTURING THE VILLAIN OR RETRIEVE THE BOMB BY TOUCHING IT.”** _All Might explained, or accurately, read.**_ “ANY QUESTIONS?”_** Mabel raised her hand._** “AH, YES YOUNG LADY PINES?”**_ “How will the team will be decided sir?” she asked. _**“GOOD QUESTION. WE WILL DECIDE YOUR TEAM BY.....”** _he took out a box with a hole on it._** “DRAWING LOT”** _Another student raised a hand. This time, it’s Iida. “Sir, was that really the best way of doing it?” he asked. Before All Might could answer, Midoriya answered the question. “Actually, this was a good way of doing it. Because a pro hero sometimes have to work with other heroes and agency randomly.” Iida nodded his head. “I see. Sorry for interrupting sir!” he bowed._** “NO NEED TO SORRY YOUNG IIDA. NOW, LET’S DECIDE YOUR TEAM!”**_

** The teams are as following: **

_ **Team A: Izuku Midoriya & Ochako Uraraka** _   
_ **Team B: Shoto Todoroki & Mezo Shoji** _   
_ **Team C: Minoru Mineta & Momo Yaoyorozu** _   
_ **Team D: Katsuki Bakugou & Tenya Iida** _   
_ **Team E: Yuga Aoyama & Mina Ashido** _   
_ **Team F: Rikido Sato & Koji Kinda** _   
_ **Team G: Denki Kaminari & Kyoka Jirou** _   
_ **Team H: Tsuyu Asui & Fumikage Tokoyami** _   
_ **Team I: Toru Hagakure & Mashirao Ojiro** _   
_ **Team J: Eijiro Kirishima & Hanta Sero** _

“Deku-kun! It’s so awesome! It must be fate or something!” Uraraka exclaimed. Midoriya was lucky that his mask covered his flushed red face. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other before raising their hand. “Sir, how about us?” Mabel asked._** “AH YES. I ALMOST FORGET. SINCE OUR CLASS HAVE A ODD NUMBER OF TEAM, WE HAVE DECIDE THAT BOTH OF YOU WILL BATTLE AGAINST CLASS 1-B’S FOREIGN STUDENT. THEY WILL ARRIVED ANY MINUTES NOW.” **_All Might said. Suddenly, Dipper face seems to go pale. “Aniki, what’s wrong? You looked pale.” Uraraka asked. Mabel then realised. “Dipper, you didn’t call her yet, didn’t you?” Before Dipper could answer, he felt a cold feeling in his spine. ‘Oh no, I’m dead!’ The door of the ground opened and revealing an angry blond haired girl. “MASON PINES! WHERE ARE YOU!” the blond girl then saw Dipper among the students. As their eyes met, Dipper felt adrenaline rushed into his veins "Oh Shit!" He started running away. The blond girl chase him. 

“OH DON’T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!”

“ I’M SORRY PAZ! I FORGOT TO CALL YOU. I’M TOO BUSY WITH MOVING IN!”

“THEN WHY YOU DIDN’T PICK UP MY CALLS!”

“I CHANGED MY NUMBER WHEN I ARRIVED HERE!”

“NO MORE EXCUSES!”

The whole class just watched Dipper been chased by an angry blond girl around the ground entrance. Mabel just sighed loudly, gaining attention from her classmates. “That’s Pacifica, Dipper’s girlfriend.” The class seems dumbfounded with what just happened._** “YOUNG NORTHWEST! YOUNG PINES! PLEASE STOP!”** _All Might shouted caused Dipper to suddenly halted to stop running. Unfortunately, Pacifica couldn’t stop in time and ending up crash into Dipper. Both of them fell and Pacifica landed on top of Dipper. Pacifica starred at Dipper while they’re in an awkward situation right there. They stayed like that for a few second before Pacifica started laughing which later were joined by Dipper. Pacifica push herself up before offering Dipper a hand and helped him to get up. They looked at each others' eyes before embracing each other. “I miss you dork.” “I miss you too Blondie”. **_“EHEEMM... AS MUCH AS I DON’T WANT TO INTERRUPT THIS LOVELY REUNION, WE HAVE A CLASS RIGHT NOW.”_** Both of them release their embrace and blushed. Mabel just chuckled at those live pigeons. “Wow, Pacifica really does love you Dipper.” A deep growling voice said. The class turned around to see a huge figure girl entering the training ground. “Grenda!” Mabel run to her friend and give her a hug. “Hey Mabel. Hey Dipper!” Grenda waved her hand to Dipper which he replied. “Wait, she’s from Gravity Falls too?” Yaoyorozu asked. “Yup. I’m also surprised that all foreign students here was from Gravity Falls.” Dipper answered.**_ “WELL, COULD BOTH OF YOU INTRODUCE YOURSELF?”_** Pacifica and Grenda stand in front of the class. “My name is Pacifica Northwest. Nice to meet you.” She bowed. She’s wearing an outfit that looks like an ancient Greek peplos, Ouroboros earrings and a pair of snake design bracelet on both of her wrist. “I am Grenda Grendinator! I love to punch stuff!” Grenda introduce herself while pumping her fist into the air. She’s wearing a bright yellow typical Mexican wrestler outfit with purple streaks. Her outfit also include a eye mask and a cape. There’s also several water bottle attached on her belt._** “SO NOW THAT EVERYONE IS HERE, LET’S BEGIN WITH THE FIRST TEAM!”** _All Might presented two boxes with the label Hero and Villain. He pulled out a ball from each of the box and show it to the class. _**“HERO TEAM A WILL AGAINST VILLAIN TEAM D!”** _He announced. Dipper looked at Midoriya and he can see that he’s anxious and nervous. But then he can see that Midoriya is looking at Bakugou and the green haired boy gulped.


	5. Ursa Major

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story about how a rich girl and a paranormal nerd become soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was kinda short. I just love the Northwest Mansion Mystery episode and decide to make my own version of it.

  
Everyone asides from team D, who were already inside the building and team A who were waiting outside the building were gathered inside a monitoring room. Camera footages around the battle ground were displayed in a huge screen. All Might was talking to the two teams via a communication device while the class get to know the other two foreign students. “So, Pacifica?” “Urmm?” “You said your last name was Northwest. Was it the same Northwest who own a support company in America?” Jirou asked. Pacifica seems to twitched before answered the question. “Yes, _that_ Northwest.” “Whoa, what’s with the tone?” Kaminari asked. “It just, I hated my parents. And it’s not like a child tantrum hate, but hate hate. They want me to continue their business and even almost married me to a stranger I never met just to strengthen their influence. UGHHHHHH...... The main reason I’m here was also to get rid of them from my life.” She tell with a hateful tone. The class stared in disbelief of what a horrible parents they are. 

“Errr... How do you meet Dipper?” Hagakure asked, trying to change the subject. “Oh, I met the dork and his sister on their first summer in Gravity Falls. The first time I met them was when their great uncle was hosting a party. But back then, I’m just a snobby blond bitch. You know, arrogant, a jerk. I compete with Mabel for the party crown but I barely see Dipper then. Mabel would’ve won if it wasn’t because I cheated. My relation with Mabel develop from enemy to golf rivals to frienemy. But I really get to know Dipper when my family held a grand gala. Our mansion was hunted and we have no choice except to ask Dipper for help.” She paused a bit while looking at Dipper who is watching the villain team making some preparation through the screen. “Since he’s a nerd about supernaturals, my dad believe he can help us. We then discovered that the ghost that hunted us was really a villain who is avenging his ancestor. *sigh* My parents and I actually knew he’s coming and my father forced me to lie to Dipper because the villain wouldn’t attack if we allow the town folks join in the party. But my father was an asshole and he didn’t want the “commoners” to ruin his image and reputation. Dipper was so mad with me that he just leave me alone and went to deal with the villain.”

_ **Three years ago** _

_ **Pacifica's P.O.V** _

_“You were just another link in the world’s worst chain!” Dipper yelled at me. He then ran into the forest to defeat the villain. I felt so terrible for lying to him. But I have no choice. My father forced me. Otherwise, he will use the bell on me. I could just watch Dipper disappeared beyond the woods. I wanted to chase after him, but my body just froze. This guilt, this terrible feeling is crushing me alive. “I am sorry Dipper...” warm tears streamed down my face. I walked back into the mansion. I heard someone calling my name, most likely the butler, but I just didn’t have the energy to cared about the world. My mind just thinking about one person. Dipper. I wandered around the house aimlessly. Before I realised, I was in front of the painting with the secret entrance to a some kind of vault with a lot of strange things that Dipper and I happened to found while running away from the villain. 'I would really need a place to think.’ I thought. I stepped into the room and trying to looked in the dark._

_Suddenly, I felt my feet kicked something. I looked down to see a flashlight. I pick up the flashlight and examine it. I saw an initial written in black with a marker pen. D.P. It’s Dipper’s. I smiled to myself as I remember when Dipper threw a silver mirror at the villain’s head to distract him before pulling me out from the room and ran through the window. Then it hit me. Not only I lied to him, I also disappointed him. I remember the excitement and eager in his warm hazel eyes when I told my house was haunted by ghost. Of course he want to see a real ghost, he’s a supernatural nerd for god sake. I felt ten, if not hundred times more terrible. I use the flashlight to looked around the items inside the room. _

_Most of it was simple things, like old ceramic vase and a bunch of old furniture. But then something caught my eyes. Paintings. Paintings of my ancestors, like the one at the hallway. But as I took a closer look, the painting was a little bit different from those at the hallways. I gasped as my visual of the paintings became clear. The first painting was my great-great-great grandfather, Noah Northwest, but instead of making peace with the native Indians, he seems to crossing one finger behind his back. The second painting was my great grandfather, Alexander Northwest. The painting at the hallway shows him giving bags of apples to the town folks. But this one shows him taking, no, stealing bags of money from the town folks. And the last painting was my great great grandfather Nathaniel Northwest, the founder of Gravity Falls, which Dipper said was a cover up by the government. The painting shows him posing on top of many animal corpses, while holding a shotgun in his hand and not some heroic post on a stone holding the American flag. That’s why the room was hidden. That’s why they put the painting in the hallway. They are all a fraud. A liar. Just like me. Dipper’s word rang in my head._

_“You were just another link in the world’s worst chain.”_

_Me. A link. World’s worst chain. He’s right. He’s always been. He’s always sees the truth and I’m too stupid to sees it. _

** _Third Person P.O.V_ **

_Pacifica walked away from the paintings and sat down on the floor. Her back were leaned against a box covered with white sheet and her arms were hugging her knees. She felt empty. She felt remorse. The guilt still eating her alive and there’s no way she could fix it. She felt cold. She missed the warm feeling of Dipper when she accidentally hug him when they managed to escaped from the villain. She missed the comfort feeling he’s provided. She missed him. She don’t know what happen to him after he ran away chasing the villain. She’s worried about him despite that she couldn’t not look him in his face after what she had did. Unconsciously, she started to flicking the switch of the flashlight light, switching it on and off repeatedly. She then heard her name being called faintly. But she couldn’t gather the strength to even response and just sit there. The voice become louder and louder and finally the voice was just besides her. “Pacifica! There your are. I almost get the villain when suddenly he threw a weird smoke screen and I almost fainted. He then entered the mansion and use his quirk to started turning everyone to wood, and he started to rhyme for no reason and- Pacifica, are you alright?” just the Dipper realised the Pacifica seems... down. _

_“You know why this room was hidden?” Dipper seems confused with her question. She shined the flashlight towards the paintings. “This room keep all the painted record of all the terrible things my family have done.” Tears started to flow from her eyes. Dipper knell down to her and put a hand on her shoulder. “Lies. Stealing. Hurting others. Nothing, not one single thing had my family done that bring good. And now...” She’s flashed the flashlight at herself. “Me. You’re right Dipper. Y-you're ri-right all along.” She couldn’t hold her tears any further. “I am just another link in the world’s worst chain.” She started to cry. She hugged her knees tightly and sobbed into her arms. Just then, she felt warm. She felt a pair of comforting arm wrap around her. She looked up to see Dipper is trying his best to comfort her. _

_“Listen here Pacifica. You’re maybe your parents daughter, but it didn’t mean you need to be like them. You’re Pacifica Elise Northwest! You’re Miss Gravity Falls! One of the best mini golf player! And I’m sure not everyday you meet someone who brave enough to fight a ghost-quirked villain. So when I said it, I mean it, that you, Pacifica Elise Northwest was a great person and was nothing like all those fraud.”_

_ Pacifica just froze with the revelation. Dipper trusted her. Dipper believed in her. Dipper stand up and offers her a hand. “So, what do you say? Wanna kick a villain’s ass and proved yourself to your parents?” _   
_Instead of taking his hand, Pacifica get _

_up and wrapped him in her arm. Dipper was shocked with the sudden action. Pacifica release the hug and look him in the eyes. “Thanks Dipper. You’re right. It’s not too late” Dipper gave her a welcoming smile._

_“ IT’S TOO LATE!” a yelled echoed through the mansion. Sudden realisation hits Dipper. “Dammit! I forget he’s still here!” Dipper took her arm and run to the hall. “YOU ARE ALL WOODS!” The clock striked midnight and all the guest was turned into woods. “From betrayal lesson had been learnt, now it’s time for you to burned!” the villain shouted from the center of the hall. “Stop right there!” the villain turned around and looked at Dipper. “Operta Virtu-” Before Dipper could activate his quirk, a blue fire blasted from the villain’s finger tips and hit him at the chest. His body slowly turned into woods. He turned his head and looked at Pacifica. “Dipper!” He smiled at her. “Only you who can save us, Paz.” His sight began to dim and his consciousness slowly to faded away._

** _Pacifica P.O.V_ **

_“Dipper!” I couldn’t believe it. He got Dipper. I was all by my own again. I don’t know what to do. I lost him again. This time he’s not running into the woods and I might never see him again. What should I do? What should Dipper do? Just then I remember what the villain told us. My ancestors betray the town. They didn’t keep their promises. And I must fullfil their promises._

_“Hey ugly!” the villain turned around to see me by the main gate lever. “ I will fulfill my ancestors promise!” the villain grinned at her. “Then do it. Open the gates. Do what your ancestors failed to do.” _

_As my hand reached the lever, I heard a noise behind me. “Pacifica” I turned around to see my parents and a butler inside a secret room under the floor. “Come into the panic room. We have enough food for a month for you, your mother, me and the butler.” Then my dad said with a slower voice. “We will eat the butler.” I starred down at the dumbfounded. How sick was them? They dare to run away from their own problem and let everyone else face the consequences. “But father-” father took out the bell and rang it. I flinched. I hate it when he rang it. When I was little, every time I disobeyed him, he will rang the bell and I would be punished. So I grew up, learnt to obey him with the bell. “Pacifica Elise Northwest! You’re my daughter and you must obey me!” Then it hit me. What Dipper had told me in the room earlier._

_“You maybe your parents' daughter, but you didn’t need to be like them.”_

_“Your are Pacifica Elise Northwest!”_

_“... a great person...”_

_“... nothing like those frauds...”_

_“... prove yourself to your parents...”_

_I braced myself. My hand slowly reaches the lever while father constantly rang the bell. “Pacifica! We have a reputation to uphold!” I ignored him. My hand reaches closer and closer to the lever. “Holy Dolly! Was this thing broken?” father rang the bell more aggressively. I took a deep breath and exhaled. And I hold the lever’s handle. “I am Pacifica Elise Northwest and I’m nothing like you. I will become my own person and I will fix our already broken family name!” _

_I flicked the lever and the sound of the town folks cheering could be heard. I looked at the villain and saw tears streaming down his eyes. “Finally.... It’s happening! Great great grandfather, I avenged your death...” the villain kneel and slammed both of his hand onto the ground. A huge energy wave flowed inside the entire building. All of the guest slowly turned back to normal and suddenly his body slowly turned into wood and burned into ashes by a blazing blue flame. I looked around and see Dipper had turn back to normal. I ran towards him._

** _Dipper’s P.O.V_ **

_Suddenly, a bright light blinding my eyes. My body felt sore and my head is pounding. As my vision cleared. I look around to see the guests have turned back to normal. The front gate is opened and the town folks rushes into the party._

_I turned around and saw a sight of a blond girl rushes to me. “Pacifica! You did-” I couldn’t even finish my words when she snatched me into a hug. My face blushed. “I am glad you’re alright.” She said. I slowly hugged her back with rubbing the back of her head. “Me too Paz. Me too.” She lifted her head and looked me in the eye. “Did you just called me Paz?” my eyes widened as large as a plate as I realised what I just said. “I-it just m-more easy to say you know? I mean i-if you don’t li-like it...” she giggled at my shuttering. My heart just skip a bit as I surely just heard the most beautiful giggle in the world. “ It’s okay Dipper. I kinda like it.” Her giggled turned into laugh which I finally joined. _

_We spend a couple of hours partying with the town folks. Surprisingly, the rich and upper class didn’t seems irritated, in fact they seems more enjoying the party than ever. Paz and me ended up at the balcony of the room, star gazing. “Wow, your balcony sure have the best view in the mansion!” I said. For the first time since I met her, this is the first time she looked, truly happy. Not like when she won the party crown at Mystery Shack party, not like when she is giving a speech during Pioneer Days, and not like when she plays mini golf against Mabel. All of those looked fake. A forced enjoyment. But now... was the first time I see she smiled that way. A smile that looked so bright. So sweet. Did I really doing what I think I doing right now?_

_“Hey Pacifica...” she turned her head and looked at me. And I froze. She smiled at me, possibly the brightest smile in the whole world. “Yes?” I shook my head from the awestruck of her beauty. “Call me crazy, but deep inside my heart, you are not very bad after all. Although you used to treated my sister badly, but now, I saw kindness in your heart. You’re a kind person, Pacifica. And don’t let anyone said otherwise.” We looked at each others’ eyes, I felt like I was drown by her glinting dark blue eyes. I was mesmerised by her. _

_Slowly, my head started to tilted unconsciously towards her and so does she. The time in the world seems to stop as my lips touched her's. Our lips locked into a gentle yet long passionate kiss. For just that moment, everything that happened, how she had mistreated my sister, how she acted when she asked for my help, how she lied to me, seems to vanished from my head. I didn’t think her as a snobby arrogant blond, but a kind girl with a brave heart. A lips parted and we were stunned by each other. _

_“Dipper,” she broke the silence. “I am sorry for what I have done. I shouldn’t treat your sister like that nor lied to you. If you could turned back time, I would fix all my misdoings. But I couldn’t. So what I could do now, was that I’m asking you for a second chance. A second chance to treat people nicely. A second chance to befriend with Mabel. And,” she hugged me like that time after I was freed from the curse. Not like when she accidentally hugged me, this hug was meaningful, warm, comforting. “A second chance to honestly tell you how I feel to you.” She release the hug and once again, planted a kiss in my lips. I was startled a little but didn’t resist. This kiss was shorter that before, but wouldn’t ask for anything else than this. She retreated her lips and looked me in the eyes. “Dipper, I love you.” Just those simple word was enough to lit fireworks in my heart. Just those simple word was enough as her redemption. Just those simple words, make me realised I felt the same. “I know I humiliated your sister, called you a nerd. I know I’m the worst. I understand if you don’t feel the sa-”_

_ Before she could even finish, I pulled her into a kissed. Her eyes widened but she slowly began to understand. I parted the kiss and put my forehead against her's. “I love you too, Pacifica.” We stay that way for a few second before she start to broke into giggles. Eventually I started to giggled too. We then looking at the stars, guessing constellation and just enjoy our life. “Oh, I know that one. It’s the Big Dipper. Just like your name!” she said. I looked at the sky at look at the constellations. It’s true. It was the Big Dipper. Ursa Major. “ You’re right. Wow, I didn’t know you knew so much about astronomy.” I was impressed by her knowledge. “Well, my father sign me up for a bunch of classes so I could meet his standard. Business, computer science, even advance physics. But among all the classes, astronomy was the only one I actually enjoy learning. Especially about stars. They are beautiful yet mysterious. And that,” she pointed at the Big Dipper. “Was my favourite.” she confessed. I looked at her in awed. _

_Unconsciously, hand reaches my bangs. 'Should I show her?’ I wondered. No, she would laugh at me. But, this is not the Pacifica I knew before. The Pacifica before this day, was not the real Pacifica. And standing in front me here, was the REAL Pacifica. A kind hearted, brave Pacifica. And I decided, she wouldn’t judge me. “Hey Paz, want to know why I was nicknamed Dipper?” I asked. She tilted her head at my question. 'Oh man, she looked so cute when she does that.’ I thought. “Wait, Dipper wasn’t your real name?” she asked. I chuckled at her assumption. “No, it’s not. Now answer me, do you want to know or not?” she nodded. Slowly, I lift up my bangs and show her my Big Dipper birth mark. She stared it in awed. “Wow... It’s really look real...” She stated. Suddenly, tears started to streaming down her face and she covered her mouth with her hand. I started to worry. “Paz? What’s wro-” suddenly she snatched me into a hug. I was confused but didn’t mind of it. “Dipper, you know why I love the Big Dipper?” she asked, still burying her face in my chest. I shook my head slightly. “ Because every time I felt lonely, every time I felt sad, I would look at the sky. And every time I looked at the sky, it was there. Always there as it was there to comfort me. To tell me it’s okay. And now, I know that the Ursa Major will always be here for me, supporting me through thick and thin. Always comfort me with his warm hugs. You’re my Ursa Major, Dipper.” she looked at me and I saw the most beautiful smile in the whole world. I wipe away the tears on the face and she lifted my bangs to have a better look at my Big Dipper on my forehead. She then rested her head on my chest and we enjoy the peaceful _ _night all of our own. _

** _ *Flashback ended.* _ **   


** _ *Present time* _ **

The whole class was awed and amazed by the story that Pacifica just shared. They so into the story, just a few moment that they refocused themselves to the battle between Bakugou and Midoriya, with involved so much explosion and destruction. The only person who didn’t even seems interested in her story was Todoroki. Mabel was chatting with Grenda while Dipper was focused on the fight. Even Yaoyorozu hear her stories although her eyes were focused at the battle footage. 

“Woah! Dipper-kun was such a gentleman!” Ashido exclaimed. “That’s so manly!” Kirishima was impressed by his friend's story. Eventually, the whole class started to agree and expressed their amazement. Pacifica seems glad that her newfound friends didn’t judge her by her past. “Yeah, Dipper really changed my life. In fact, the twins really does bring a lot of changes in the town. Not just me, the twins also helped a bunch of people. They helped McGucket gain his memories back, Mabel helped Soos with his romance life, Dipper helped ended the grudge between Manotours and Multibear, Mabel helped Mermendo return to his home, and they even save the world. They really changes the town more in a summer than any of the town folks in a lifetime.” She said while smiling sheepishly and looking at her boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.... That's it. I decide to change the ghost into villain because I think a villain with a ghost quirk would be more interesting with the BNHA universe. And the villain was Archibald Corduroy's bloodline (But not a close relatives to Wendy)
> 
> Like always, feel free to leave comments, suggestions and kudos. <3

**Author's Note:**

> For how Dipper and Mabel look like,  
you can check out my tumblr under the same name. Feel free to leave kudos, comment and suggestions.


End file.
